


Give and Take

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Series: 'Til The Love Runs Out [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, Mentions of Luke Han and Leia, Poe Solo AU, Poe is Han and Leia's other son AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe hasn't seen his brother in years, but the middle of an interrogation isn't really the best time to reminisce about childhood memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little so-so about this one, but I couldn't get the idea itself out of my head, and I have ideas for continuation :)
> 
> (I'm also not 100% sure how Force genetics work, but I'm going with Poe not being Force-sensitive/very very little sensitivity)

He hasn’t seen Ben since before—before he turned, before Uncle Luke went missing, before everything. He’s not really seeing Ben now, behind the outfit, the mask. He’s seeing this person Ben wants to be, and Poe doesn’t really know what to do with it all, doesn’t know where one begins and the other ends. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t know, so he, makes some quip. “Who talks first?” he says. How does this work? What do we do with each other? 

He doesn’t know. He’s not sure where his brother is in all this. He’s not sure where _he_ is in all this. It complicates things, he thinks, family does. 

He’s taken aboard the First Order ship, strapped onto a table, interrogated and tortured, but he doesn’t yield. The Resistance is too important, _Uncle Luke_ too important, and Poe too stubborn. He doesn’t give and he doesn’t give and then Kylo Ren is back in all his masked glory. 

They keep each other at a distance, Ben acting like he’s never really met Poe before, and Poe playing the part of a good resistance pilot. 

“I wasn’t aware we had the best pilot in the Resistance aboard.” 

As if they’d never met, as if Poe had never snuck out, Ben trailing after, hand clutched in Poe’s nightshirt, and borrowed (stolen) Dad’s ship for a late night joyride. Like he’d never pulled ridiculous stunts just to get a smile on his too-serious little brother’s mouth. 

“Comfortable?” 

He almost laughs at that; Ben’s snark is still there, at least, a remnant of his brother behind that suit. But it hurts, too, thinking about the times Ben climbed into his bed and made himself at home, snuggled into Poe’s side, taking all his space and blankets; Poe would poke his side and ask, exasperated, if he were _comfortable_.  

“Not really,” Poe says, wary.

There’s an interrogation coming, Poe knows, but he’s distracted, can’t quite brace himself for it. This is his brother, his little Ben, and Poe hasn’t seen him in years. He can’t help it if he wonders how things got to this point—where Ben is here, working for the First Order, and their dad is Force knows where in the galaxy doing Force knows what, and their mom is sad when she thinks he’s not looking, burying it all under her work for the Resistance, waiting, now for him, Poe, to come home. Waiting for them all to come home. 

He can’t help it if he still thinks about Kylo Ren as the little brother he’d once known. Can’t help it if the kid still makes him lower his guard. 

It’s a mistake, of course. Ben’s always been more powerful than Poe, in the ways of the Force, and he takes and it hurts. Poe puts up a fight, says the Resistance won’t give in, won’t be intimidated. 

He tries not to think about BB-8 and the map to his uncle, thinks instead of Uncle Luke coming to visit, Ben nestled in his arms, Poe his side, full of hair ruffles and laughter and stories. Poe liked the ones about his parents best, and they listen wide-eyed as Uncle Luke regales them with tales about his adventures with their parents. 

Poe always likes the one about his uncle looking for a pilot to rescue a princess and finding his dad. His mom would always butt in then, saying, “Some rescue,” and then Dad would come over to make sure they were telling the story right, and Uncle Luke would laugh and say, “Who’s telling the story here?”

Poe had been a little jealous when Ben went off to train with Uncle Luke. It occurs to him, for the first time, that Ben may have been jealous Poe got to stay behind. 

Poe feels something and he wonders if that’s Ben’s reaction, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on that because it _hurts_ and thinking about Uncle Luke is now tied so closely to _finding_ Uncle Luke, and he’s thinking about the map and BB-8 and then Ren (Ben? He doesn’t know anymore) has what information he needs. 

Ben laughs a little, and it’s cruel. “So much for resisting,” he says. “So much for being _the best_.” It sounds like a sneer. 

He starts to walk away, but Poe calls after him. 

“Ben,” he says, voice half-choked. Whispers, this time, “ _Ben_.”

Kylo Ren pauses, but he doesn’t turn around, and Poe is left with only memories


End file.
